School Wars
by Ojo-sama Felicita
Summary: Konoha High versus Oto High. Sixteen events. Only one school can remain. Trying to keep their school from closing down Naruto, Sakura and the gang must go against their rival school. Not to mention their ex-best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Love, Betrayal, Blackmail. Who is supposed to be supervising them? The Akatsuki! AU Sasusaku Naruhina SaIno and maybe some others. Rated for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

School wars

A/N: Hi fanfictioners. How you all doing? This is my first fiction on my new account. I hope you all like. It is AU ( alternate universe), so some things maybe strange such as members of the Akatsuki being related to the younger characters, but please bear with me. I really hope you enjoy this fic. I was inspired by Naruto Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den OAV. If you haven't seen it go to you tube now. Also I'm in need of a beta. Mostly for silly grammatical mistakes. If anyone wishes to volunteer ( God help you) please inbox me. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Introduction.

Tsunade walked into the council hall, eleven students following orderly behind her. Her childhood friend ,Orochimaru, was already present with twelve of his own students.

Stopping in front of the three village elders, Tsunade bowed deeply showing her respect.

Sakura stood, staring over Sai's shoulder at the council. Straitening her form, the teenager tried to ignore the brooding presence that was standing on the opposite side of the room from her. She hoped her face didn't show the mix of negative emotions that were running within her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura focused her attentions ahead.

* * *

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, disregarding the redhead hanging off his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" asked Karin. Sasuke, again, ignored the girl." I wonder why Mayor Sarutobi called your old high school here to meet with us today?"

"You'll find out soon enough so shut up!" Suigetsu glared at the annoying woman. Karin opened her mouth to retort, but the old man at the front of the room caught her attention.

* * *

"Welcome senior students," Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed deeply looking at the rows of students in front of him. Two different school's uniforms occupied the town hall . The top senior students from each school stood, a small divide between them.

On the right were the top eleven students of Konoha High with their principle, Senju Tsunade, standing proudly in front of them.

On the left, twelve students of the fairly new yet very successful Oto High and their own school head, Orochimaru.

"As the only two high schools in our district." Sarutobi paused to rub his eyes tiredly. "It is my sad duty to announce that due to low funds, we will have to shut down one of the schools"

Shouts rang all around, as the two schools protested in outrage.

"That's bull" Kiba threw his fist in the air.

"Close down" hissed Zaku " Oto is too damn good to close down"

"Settle down!" Neji tugged on the band that stood dauntingly on his right arm. Some of the Konoha students turned towards their class president.

"You can't tell us what to fucking do!" shouted Tayuya.

"Like hell he can't" Ino twisted towards the girl, electricity crackling between them,

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade, turning to face her students angrily. " You're disgracing our school."

"Shut up," said Orochimaru at the same time. Kabuto glared behind at his fellow classmates, adjusting his own armband. The Oto high students quietened immediately, straightening up and turning to face the mayor once more.

Orochimaru smirked at Tsunade tauntingly. It was obvious who was the scarier principle.

"As I was saying," said Sarutobi " One school will have to close by the end of the school year. We decided to test each school with a series of academic and sporting events ."

"There will be sixteen events in all, with a general knowledge challenge at the end of the year" resumed Homura " Which ever school succeeds in the most events will remain. The other school will close down."

The council member paused for a moment to let the teenagers digest all the information they had just received. A few students had raised their hands to question the elder members but were ignored as Koharu stood up.

"To keep the competitions fair, we have asked for some outside help. Some previous students from both schools." said the female committee member, looking at the hall doors. " Come in!"

* * *

Itachi strode into the hall, an air of authority surrounding him. Sasori followed behind him, looking around till he spotted a familiar face.

"Itachi-san?" bemused Sakura out loud. The Uchiha smirked at the young girl walking past her.

"Sakura," he replied curtly continuing to the front of the room.

"Nice how you notice your own brother Sakura," said Sasori annoyed.

"Nii-san?" whispered Sakura. Her head snapped from the older Uchiha to her sibling beside her. Sasori nodded in response. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? The school could close down?"

Sasori rolled his eye before walking on to stand next to Itachi. In a neat line, ten ex-students faced the young teenagers.

* * *

Standing at the front of the hall, everyone waited for the appointed leader to make his own speech.

"Hello students," Yahiko stepped forward from the line "As the council have just said, my friends and I will be watching over the sixteen events. We will not be judging the competitions, professionals will be called in for that, but we are here to make sure everything is done fairly. Any foul play will lead to immediate forfeit. Do I make myself clear?"

Intimidation etched on the pierced male's face made the seniors nodded their head fearfully.

"Good!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of his brother being involved in such trivial matters. _I wonder if Tousan knows? Itachi should have been focusing on his college studies, not these stupid high games._

* * *

Yahiko paced across the floor, his hands held firmly behind his back " Twelve students from each school have been selected to participate. Seven events will challenge you physically and seven will challenge you mentally. Each event has different rules which will be explained nearer to the event date."

Sakura looked around her, Neji stood at the front of the group. Rock Lee and Tenten behind him. Beside her was Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji in tow. Then there was Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sai in front of her. _There are only eleven of us. We need another person. _

" Everyone will be given a list of events. It is up to you to decide which members will partake in what events. There will also be a football game that will include all members. Konan will you do the honours of announcing the first event and relevant information?"

Konan stepped forward as Yuhiko took her previous space.

"The first event is doubles tennis," Konan looked over the room " It will be held in two weeks time to give everyone time to practice. You can pick your own partners but we will pick who you play against. It will be simple matches, where the losers will be eliminated and the winners move onto the next round. There will be a thirty minute break between each match so everyone can take a break. Any questions about the tennis event?"

Most students nodded indicating they understood what the college student had said.

Waiting till Konan stepped back in line, Itachi stepped forward.

"There is one more thing I would like to explain" Itachi walked over to the Konoha side of the room " the ten of us are all related to at least one student in this room, so to play fair we will be split up between the school. Depending on what school our sibling or cousin go to , we will be assigned to the opposite. For example, my brother Sasuke belongs to Oto, so I will be helping the Konoha side."

"My baby sister Sakura…" Sasori stepped out of line and walked over near Orochimaru. Sakura frowned at her brother's patronising. "… belongs to Konoha, so I will be helping Oto"

He was followed by Deidara Yamanaka, Yuhiko Namikaze, Tenten's sister Konan and Sai's brother, Zetsu.

Next to Itachi stood Hidan Yakushi , Kakuzu Kinuta, Kisame Hozuki and Nagato Uzumaki.

"Now that everyone understands that, are there any more questions?"

Sakura raised her hand " You said there are twelve students from each school but we only have eleven"

Everyone heard Tsunade mumbled something about 'lazy perverted people causing such delay'.

"Tsunade-s—" Sakura was interrupted by shouts from outside.

"You're were over an hour late!"

"Well I got lost on the ro—"

"Liar!" the doors to the hall slammed open " I had to wait at that train station for over an hour with no ramen in sight."

Sakura eyes popped open as the young man, making all the noise, entered the crowded hall.

"No ramen, I nearly died. I swear baa-chan better kill y—"

"Naruto"

Blue eyes met emerald.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mouth fell looking towards the young girl. His face split into a mega-watt smile, running forward . Sakura also ran towards her boisterous best friend. She dived into his arms as Naruto picked her up and swung her around.

Letting her down gently, Naruto held onto Sakura's forearms as she took in the young man in front of her.

"I can't believe… How? When?" Sakura couldn't understand how the boy she hadn't seen for over two years stood in front of her. Sakura bonked Naruto hard on the head " Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Itai! Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed the bump that was now forming on his head " It was a surprise. I didn't even know I was coming till a few days ago. Baa-chan contacted Ero-Sennin explaining what was happening, so he sent me here to help"

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade " Stop calling me baa-chan. I'm your principle again so show some respect"

"Hai hai," Naruto waved off the older lady before turning towards the Oto students. He pointed at them determinedly " My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to defeat every one of you. Dattebayo!"

The students glared at the exuberant blonde in front of them.

"Dobe,"

"Teme," Naruto turned towards the mocking voice of his former best friend. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't turn to face Sasuke at all.

Sasuke walked forward passing the pair, his shoulder brushed against Naruto's. His passing form caused Sakura's bangs to blow forward gently. Around them time seemed to freeze for a moment.

Silence engulfed the room as everyone watched the three teenagers icy meeting.

"You will come back Sasuke," whispered Naruto as Sasuke reached for the door handle " You'll come back even if I have to force you. I promise you"

Sasuke smirked before turning towards the two " You're both still annoying. Dobe."

Sakura bit her lip, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as she watched the young Uchiha leave.

Soon the rest of Oto high followed suit, leaving with their classmate.

* * *

"So anything new happen since I've been gone?" Naruto sat down on the bus next to Sakura, who shook her head in response.

"Not really. Everything is pretty much the same. I got an internship at the hospital. Tsunade put a word in for me so I work there two afternoons a week. What other news is there to tell? Neji won the martial arts championship last year, he's competing again this year. Oh I forgot to introduce you to Sai?"

"Sai?" asked Naruto, raising a golden eyebrow.

Stretching up to see better, Sakura looked around the bus till she saw Sai sitting with Ino.

"Oi Sai!" called Sakura "Get over here."

"Sai transferred here last year. He's kind of a weirdo but you'll get use to him. Since you left, he's kind of been my best friend. I know you two will get on great"

"Hey hag," Sai sat down on the seat in front of Naruto " What do you want?"

"Sai don't call me that!" growled Sakura, sitting back comfortably she let Naruto enter their conversation " I wanted to introduce you to someone, this is Naruto Namikaze. Remember I told you about him. He use to live here but two years ago, his guardian, Iruka, had to leave to America to study, so he went to live with his grand-uncle Jiraiya."

"You might have heard of him. He writes those Icha Icha books. I don't really get why guys go crazy for them to be honest, " Naruto scratched his head. Rummaging through his backpack, he pulled out a red book "does Kakashi still read them because I got this special pre-released cop —"

The book was yanked abruptly out of his hand. Kakashi smiled from under his black surgical mask as he walked to the front of the bus, already giggling away to himself.

"Erm…okay."

"How come you're not interested in those books?" asked Sai " don't you like women? There are also men in those books. Unless you don't like men as well. Don't you feel aroused at either gender? Maybe you don't have genitals to get aroused with? Can I call you dickless?"

Naruto face got redder and redder with each statement that passed Sai's lips. Finally he erupted " I have a dick! I have a big dick!"

"Naruto" snarled Tsunade. The whole bus fell silent looking at the fuming teenage. The blonde dropped his head in embarrassment, hiding his tomato face for the rest of the bus ride.

A/N: Well there you go. Just a note I wanted Naruto to take his father's name. There is a reason, not a significant one but there is one. You'll find out later. Anyway, can you guess which characters Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Yuhiko, Nagato and Hidan are related to?

Review me your answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

School Wars

A/n: Just like to thank the anonymous reviewer who corrected my use of -kun and also the very embarrassing mistake I made by calling Naruto Kamikaze rather then Namikaze. Don't know how that happened. Maybe autocorrect. Reasons like that is why I need a beta. Any offers?

* * *

Chapter 2

Flashback - 2 and half years ago

_Sakura pulled the umbrella closer to her head. Rain pelted down around her, as she waited outside the large mansion. _

_Finally a figure emerged from the house. Umbrella in hand, Sasuke didn't notice the young girl waiting for him impatiently. _

"_Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke ignored her, walking on. A strong tug on his arm stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Sasuke, please listen!" Sakura pleaded but all Sasuke did was shake her off harshly "Don't leave," _

_Sasuke straightened his new Oto High uniform, continuing forward towards his limo. Opening the door, Sasuke looked towards the crying girl. "Sakura, go home." _

"_Sasuke please come back to Konoha" Sakura dropped the umbrella as she ran to her ex-classmate. Sakura's arms encircled Sasuke's waist. Her face pressed against his back, made her voice come out in a muffle "I'm sorry okay. It shouldn't have happened and I promise I won't do it again… just … please don't go. Stay." _

_Sasuke gaze fell on the ground. He could feel Sakura's tears soak into the back of his blazer so he took a step forward, creating space between them. "I don't care about that anymore. All it did was make me realise the mistakes I was making. I have to think about my future. I don't have time for stupid things that could jeopardise it. I'm going to Oto and from now on, we walk different paths. We did a stupid thing and I regret it. Now I have to make sure something like that never happens again" _

_Water had now drenched the poor sophomore. Her school shirt was sticking to her form and her legs shivered from under her short skirt. Yet Sakura still refused to give in. She took another step forward. _

"_Sasuke I'll help you. I know it's my fault your grades dropped but I'll study with you, help you prepare. Together we can do it" Sakura clenched the front of her soaked shirt, her heart tightened in pain "or if you really want, I'll stay away from you. Just please don't leave the rest of us, don't leave Naruto. Please Sasuke." _

_The Uchiha pushed the girl away from him gently. Entering the car, he turned towards her smirking "You're still annoying" _

_Sakura stood rooted to the spot, watching he black car speed away. _

_She walked out of the mansion grounds aimlessly. Sakura sat down on the first bench she came across and stayed there, guilt consuming her . The rain continued pouring._

* * *

"Sakura?" Ino shouted at the daydreaming girl. "Sakura!"

Ino frowned at Sakura. _What is she thinking about? _Ino shrugged to herself. Only one thing that came to mind. _Oh well. I tried the easy way. _

"Itai!" Sakura rubbed her now bruising arm before glaring at her smirking friend "What?"

"Are you entering the doubles event?" asked Ino, shoving the information sheet under Sakura's nose.

"I don't know, I guess. Are you?"

"Yeah, Hinata already asked me to be her partner," Ino said slowly, muffling her laugh as shock slowly took over Sakura's face.

"No!" Sakura's eye widened, as she processed the information "No. No. No. I'm not partnering up with Tenten."

The door slammed open as the aforementioned teenager bound into the almost empty classroom "Sakura! Hinata just told me we're teaming up for the tennis competition!"

Sakura froze in her seat. Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of any excuses to get out of the event at all. _Damn it!_

"Yeah Tenten," Sakura laughed uneasily. "I guess we're partners"

A smile beamed on Tenten's face as she pushed Ino out of the way to sit next to Sakura.

"Okay we need to beat those Oto high bitches" Tenten pulled out her day planner. The tomboy was giddy with excitement "None of the Oto boys have signed up for the matches and neither have the Konoha boys. So it's just on us girls. Now we will have to practice everyday for the next week and half. I would take it easier but Guren is playing and she is the reigning national tennis champion for the last two years. You know what? Let's make it twice a day."

"But I have my internshi—"

"Not important," Tenten grabbed the emerald-eyed beauty by the shoulders "We have to _crush_ them Sakura. I won't settle for second place. We'll do double practice this week, lunch and evening. Next week, we'll do triple. You don't mind coming to school an hour early right?"

Tenten didn't even let Sakura answer, as she started rambling on about strategy and tactics. Ino tiptoed quietly out of the classroom, before she too was roped into the extra practices.

* * *

"Okay Tsunade-sama. I will pass on the information to Yuhiko. Sayonara" Itachi hung up his phone and threw it onto his bed. Sitting down in front of his laptop, he sent a quick email to his 'boss' informing him on the matters of the tennis events.

Itachi paused as he typed Sakura's name on the email. She had grown into a beautiful lady. Not that she hadn't always been pretty. It had been over a year since he had last seen the teenager.

_At the time, he had gone over the Haruno house to drop off a drunken Sasori. It was late at night, when Sakura had opened the door, half-asleep. Her tank top strap was falling from her shoulder as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Her petal-coloured hair stuck up in directions. Itachi couldn't help but smile at the innocence that radiated off the girl._

_Helping him lift the intoxicated man to bed, their encounter was over quickly. Sakura thanked him and he went on his way. _

_When she was younger, her and Naruto use to come over to the Uchiha household all the time to play (and in later years hang out) with his younger brother. _

Itachi was surprised when Sasuke asked to transfer to Oto High. At first he thought it had something to do with the lecture, his father gave Sasuke after he came home with sub-par grades.

"_It's not acceptable Sasuke. You've dropped a grade in 4 of your classes. Uchiha's have always been straight A students. Itachi never came home with such disappointing grades and he uses to play for various clubs. __Sasuke, whatever the reason is behind this failure, get rid of it. If you ever want to be successful in the future, you better keep your head in the game. Anything else is just distractions. Now I'm hoping this is just a one time occurrence"_

Personally, Itachi didn't think there was anything wrong with a few B grades among the perfect A's his brother had received. Their strict father, on the other hand, had disagreed_. _

However, when Itachi drove home one day and spotted a very wet, very upset Sakura sitting on a bench near his home, he realised there was more to Sasuke's transfer then the young boy had let on_. _

"_Sakura," Itachi called out to the sitting girl. Sakura didn't respond once. She just sat there like a statue. _

_Occasionally a droplet ran down her cheek but Itachi couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain. _

"_Come on. Let's get you home" Itachi exited the car. He covered her head with his own umbrella. Shrugging off his coat, he placed it around the soaking girl. _

_Sakura never spoke to Itachi, even when he helped her into his car and drove her home. All she managed was a small "thank you" before entering her house. _

A few days later, Itachi had stumbled in on an argument between Sasuke and Naruto. The usually chipper boy was snarling like a beast.

"_She won't leave her house Sasuke. What the hell did you say to her? She just blames herself for you leaving. I know something happened between you two. Why won't you just tell us? For two weeks you didn't leave her side then all of a sudden you decided to transfer schools. Sakura won't tell me anything either. You need to talk to her!" _

"_Nothing happened between us and those two weeks…" Sasuke shook his head as if trying to get rid of a dark memory. "Sakura's being weak and pathetic. She needs to grow up and realise that everyone's lives don't revolve around her. She'll get over it soon" _

"_Sasuke" Naruto's nostrils flared as he tried to control his breathing "You will come back to Konoha, even if I have to drag you, but right now Sakura needs me. I hope you come to your senses soon because she also needs you. God if you weren't my friend I would have kicked your ass already!" _

_With that, the livid student left the house. _

Itachi still didn't know what had happened to make his brother leave his friends. Anytime he tried to approach the subject, Sasuke would just turn away or change the subject.

The older boy didn't like the way his brother had changed in the two years at Oto. Sasuke was moody and didn't talk to anyone properly anymore. His grades were still high but he had stopped all social interactions all together. Itachi knew their mother worried about him too.

"_Sasuke, how come Naruto and Sakura haven't been over lately?" asked the Uchiha matriarch " I haven't talked them in a while, maybe you should invit—"_

"_No" Sasuke snapped at his mother, leaving the room" They won't be coming over anymore. No one will be."_

Itachi also wanted Sasuke back at Konoha. He didn't trust Orochimaru at all. Before becoming a principle, the sly male had tried to buy out most of the stocks in the Uchiha Corporation. If he had succeeded, he could have taken over as head chairman, making him partial leader.

Luckily, his father acted quickly. He already had 21% of shares and his mother owned 10%. To make sure they still held authority over their own company, his parents bought himself and Sasuke 10% of the stock each. This left only 49% stock, in which other stockholders also had shares. It didn't matter who Orochimaru bribed or blackmailed now, he wouldn't have never have majority.

Itachi use to wonder how Orochimaru had forgotten about his defeat so quickly, but the man's strange obsession with his younger brother made Itachi think otherwise.

Itachi rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He never actually wanted to participate in these high school issues but he needed to get his brother out of the crafty principle's clutches.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu jumped into the seat next to the brooding boy "Are you coming to the meeting after school? We've got to decide who's playing in the football game and who's going to participate in the general knowledge challenge at the end of the year. Dosu has already signed up but we need at least five people"

"Hn," Sasuke continued with his studying not looking up from his notebook "I don't care and shut up this is a library."

"Come on Sasuke," the sharp-toothed male knocked his shoulder against Sasuke, making his pen veer off course "Orochimaru said you have to get involved. It's not fair you know. Orochimaru's forced the rest of us to get involved but you're the only one who will get a special recommendation letter in his college application. Some one loves to play favourites,"

Sasuke continued ignoring the rambling idiot. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow before a smirk pulled on his lips. He knew how to rile the young Uchiha.

"You know Zaku was talking to me earlier," Suigetsu leaned back in his chair "He was saying how he thought that pink-haired girl from Konoha was hot. Something about her long creamy legs or was it about her fine ass. Not sure, but he seemed intent on finding out if the curtains matched the drapes."

Sasuke hand stopped moving, a scowl on his face. Taking a breath, Sasuke grabbed his books from the table and exited his seat, leaving the teasing high-school student behind.

_If Zaku likes Sakura … all power to him. She means nothing to me. _However, the white-knuckle tight grip on his book told another story .

* * *

"Okay Sakura, now _focus. _You've been missing every shot!" Tenten blew her bangs out of her eyes as she threw the tennis ball up in the air. Casting all her weight forward, the crack of the racquet hitting the ball resounded throughout the sports hall.

Sakura dived out of the way. She was sure the tennis ball was about to catch fire as it zoomed past her head.

"Tenten!" Sakura got up and balled her fists at her side "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm taking it easy on you. How are we going to win this tournament if you keep jumping out of the way?"

"Taking it _easy_?"

"God Sakura," Tenten crossed her arms in front of her "If you didn't want to play, why did you ask me to be your partner?"

"I didn't… When did I…I was forced to play with you!" Sakura screamed to the girl "You're crazy!"

Tenten's eyebrow twitched "What did you just call me?"

Sakura gulped as a flurry of tennis balls came hurtling at her.

The males Konoha seniors watched in disbelief as Sakura dodged for her life.

"Okay," Naruto said slowly. He looked over to Ino and Hinata who were also practicing "I think they're our only shot at winning this"

* * *

Ino pushed her white forehead sweatband up. She leapt forward, her arm snapping out in front of her to deflect the oncoming tennis ball.

Hinata glided to the side. She brought her racquet over her head and using as much force as possible, shot the ball back over the net. Ino tried jumping to get it but missed by inches.

Shino blew his whistle from atop of his raised chair. "Deuce"

Deciding on a water break, the two girls joined their classmates.

"How are we doing?" asked Ino, wiping her forehead with a small towel.

"Better then them," Neji pointed.

The girls looked over at the other court. Naruto and Kiba were trying to pick up a badly bruised Sakura, while Tenten shouted threats.

"If you touch her, I will start throwing racquets instead of balls. Sakura, stop being a baby and get up!"

"Oh shit! I think you've knocked her out," Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulder shaking her vigorously.

"She's just concentrating or power-napping or something. Give her minute, she'll be back up," Tenten got back into position "Kiba, take over while she sorts herself out."

Both boys looked at each. Dropping the beaten girl, they scrambled off the court.

"Come on Sakura. Get up. Don't make me come over there!"

Ino couldn't help but slap her forehead. "I think this event is on us, Hinata."

The younger girl nodded. "Let's get back to training,"

* * *

"Fuck!" Karin nursed her injured wrist as Guren smirked from the other side of the net.

"Harder, Guren!" shouted Kabuto. "I want the racquets to fly out of their hands."

"Aren't body shots a foul?" asked Kin.

Kabuto pinched the bridge of his nose "No, as long at the ball hits the receiver directly before it touches the ground, the server will get the point. If it hits anywhere else such as the net before hitting the receiver, then the receiver gets the point. I don't want Konoha to just lose, I want them be in pain. Then they will remember what happens when they challenge Oto."

Karin bit her lip hard, determination taking over.

"Now start again and hit harder. I want to see bruises all over their little bodies,"

* * *

A/N: Wow I had to read a lot about tennis to write that last bit. God help me when I write about the actually competition. I read about tennis body shots online so I'm hoping that information is correct. If there is any tennis players out there could you tell me if that information is right. Please review, they make me want to write more. Inspiration. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

School Wars

A/n: Just a quick thank you to everyone who favored/ alerted this story. Just knowing you like it and want to follow it makes me happy. Also, a big thank you for everyone who is reviewing, I know most people just want to read the stories and move on, so thank you for taking time out to tell me what you think. I'm grateful to every one of you.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sakura laid face down, her long pink hair spilling around her. Any attempt at moving caused the girl to groan aloud in pain.

"Really Sakura?" Ino raised an eyebrow at the drama queen currently occupying her bed "We haven't even started playing yet. How are you going to face Guren and Karin in an hour?"

Lifting her head up, Sakura glared at Ino "Tenten tried to murder me last night. We practiced for an hour before school, and hour at lunch and _two_ hours after school. I feel like I'm dying!"

Ino ignored her crying best friend. Clipping her white tennis skirt in place, she swung her equipment bag over her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura. We have to get going," Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the Yamanaka household. "You don't have time for moping around. We have to win these events. Do you want Konoha to shut down?"

"No"

"Then grab an ice pack, tighten your ponytail and get in the car. You and Tenten are up first."

* * *

Tenten stretched her neck from side to side. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she kept her eyes steady on the opponents opposite her. The same words in her mind repeated over and over again. _Come on Tenten! You can do this! You can beat them! _

Sakura could imagine the mental pep talk Tenten was giving herself, as she looked over to the competitive teenager.

Sakura's eyes swept over the stand. On one side were Konoha high. Naruto's lively form could be seen from miles around. The bright orange t-shirt he wore under his school shirt had finally made its appearance. Sakura cringed at the slogan on it, 'Baby Got Backhand'. _Very classy_.

On the other side were the Oto high students. Most of them had smug looks on their faces. Sakura purposely avoid looking at the seat where she knew a certain Uchiha was sitting.

"Okay Sakura," Tenten looked over at her partner "We just have to win one set to go to the next round. They may have won the coin toss but it doesn't matter. Just remember training."

Sakura barely held in the shudder that the word 'training' set off inside of her. She bent over, racket ready in hand waiting for the umpire's signal to start.

"Love - Love,"

Karin bounced the tennis ball on the ground a few times. The ball hit her hand causing an ache to travel up her arm, but she shook it off. Ignoring the world around her, Karin took a deep breath and threw the ball in the air; bring her arm forward as hard as she could.

Tenten smacked it back just as hard. _This is it. The tournament has officially begun._

* * *

Over half an hour had passed since the game had started. Tenten jumped forward, her body hitting the floor hard. Flicking her racket up quickly, she barely hit the ball but it still made it over the net. Karin didn't have time to react as the ball hit the ground in front of her.

Tenten jumped up gleefully. "Yes! That makes it three games in our favor."

"Calm down Tenten," Sakura's breathed heavily. Her body was aching and bruises were forming in all the places the ball had struck her. "We've only won three games. They've won five. We have to win three more to win the set."

"Have some hope woman!"

* * *

Guren clenched her racket harder in frustration. _We need just one more game to win this! I'm going to teach them a lesson. They think they can beat me. Fat chance!_

"Five - Three"

Guren threw the ball in the air. Hitting it hard, the ball flew over to Sakura's side.

Sakura lobbed it back as hard as she could. The Oto high brunette jumped in front of her partner to smack it back over the net.

Tenten ran backwards, reaching up as high as she could, whacking it back over the net.

Guren forgot all about her own partner. Grinding her teeth, she put her full force into hitting the oncoming ball.

Tenten's racket flew out of her hands as the over powered ball slammed into her wrist.

"Ahh!" Tenten gripped her wrist. The Konoha high students jumped to their feet. Neji was already walking towards the stand exit.

"Tenten!" Sakura ran over to her friend. Gingerly taking the teenager's hand, Sakura inspected the damage "Shit! Your wrist is swelling up; we need to get ice on this now. Tenten there's a chance it could be broken"

"Is everything okay?" the umpire came over to see what was delaying the girls.

"I think her wrist is broken," explained Sakura. The umpire looked at Tenten's bruising wrist.

"Girls if you can't continue then you'll have to forfeit the match,"

"I can still play," Tenten tried to pick her racket up but pain surged through her arm making her drop it again.

"Tenten, you can't play," Sakura frowned gripping her racket hard. She took a deep breath before facing the umpire again "I'm sorry but we'll have forfeit."

The umpire nodded his head solemnly as Sakura led Tenten off the court. "Due to injury, Konoha high Team One forfeit the match. Winners of first match, Team One of Oto high."

The Oto high students jumped up, cheering ringing around their stands. Sasuke couldn't help but notice Zaku slinking off as everyone carried on celebrating.

* * *

Sakura waited outside the examining room, Neji was already inside with Tenten.

"Hey, how is your friend?"

The Konoha blossom looked up to see Zaku walking over to her. Sakura didn't know the boy personally but she had heard things about him. Apparently, he was the troublemaker of Oto high. _I wonder if he's like Naruto_.

"She's alright, nothing broken. Just really bruised. Doctor said the swelling should go down in a week or two. Thanks for asking though." Sakura smiled.

The senior felt something stir within him at innocent smile on the beauty's face.

"Sakura, do you need help with your bruises? You should bandage them or at least apply some cream," asked Zaku. Sakura looked down at her worn out body. Blue and black marks covered her arms and legs.

"Its fine, I'll just wait till I get home. I really want to get back to watch the second match,"

Zaku shook his head at Sakura, blocking her from moving.

"Come on Sakura, you should get them taken care of now," Zaku grabbed Sakura's wrist and tried to drag her into the empty examination room down the hall.

"Zaku, really I'm fine" Sakura pulled back. Zaku turned back around to argue back but was cut off

"Zaku" the pair looked up to see Sasuke standing with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the boy's grip on Sakura's wrist. "Kabuto is looking for you. You should leave before he gets mad"

Zaku frowned letting go of the petal-haired girl.

Sasuke waited until Zaku left before turning back to Sakura.

Sakura avoided the young Uchiha completely, turning to face the hallway instead. Glaring at nothing in particular, Sasuke fished around in his backpack. He grabbed Sakura's hand and placed a small tub in her palm.

Sakura didn't even have to look to know what it was. Closing her eyes, the feeling of nostalgia washed over her.

"_Itai!" Sakura skidded across the pathway. The twelve year old hissed in pain._

"_Sakura!" Naruto ran to his best friend's side. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah," sniffed the pinkette. Pulling up her summer dress, Sakura inspected her leg "It's just a small cut." _

_Sasuke shook his head kneeling down. He pulled a small tub of healing balm from his back pocket. _

"_What's that?" _

"_Uchiha secret healing cream," Sasuke gently applied the balm to Sakura's knee "Kaasan makes it from plants in her garden. It'll help ease the pain and disinfect the cut" _

"_Wow!" Sakura could barely feel the pain anymore. "Do you think Mikoto-san will teach me how to make it?" _

"_Maybe," Sasuke wrinkled his nose in annoyance "For some reason Kaasan doesn't mind telling you and Naruto about our clan techniques. I don't get it" _

"_It's because she loves us more then she loves you and Itachi!" Naruto ran before Sasuke could tackle him to the ground. _

Sakura looked up to thank Sasuke but he had already gone. Pocketing the tub, Sakura made her way to the tennis stands.

* * *

"What happened to the second match?" Sakura shimmied her way over to Naruto.

"The other Oto team got disqualified."

"What? Why?"

"The red-head, Tayuya I think she's called, got mad when Ino won a point and threw her racket at the umpire" Naruto reached an arm over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura raised her eyebrow until she saw a packet of chips poking out of Chouji's pocket.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's forehead as he slowly pulled on the packet. Finally, the corrugated corner slipped out of the plump boy's coat.

"Itai!" Naruto dropped the packet, rubbing the teeth marks on his hand "He bit me!"

Sakura shook her head while Chouji turned back to talk to Kiba as if nothing had occurred.

* * *

"Here," Ino threw a water bottle over to Hinata. Taking a drink from her own, Ino eyed up her competition. "Hinata, we have to watch out with those two."

Hinata looked over to Guren and Karin who were talking with their class president.

"They've been making body shots on purpose. They didn't any regret about Tenten's wrist either. We have to be careful" Hinata nodded.

"Love - Love"

Ino threw the tennis ball in the air, hitting it over the net. The ball soared back and forth over the net. Ino saw Karin at the back end of the court and purposely hit the ball lighter. Karin rushed forward but tripped over her own feet. The ball hit the ground

"Fifteen - Love"

Guren didn't miss Ino high-fiving Hinata.

* * *

"Three - Two"

Ino hugged Hinata as they won another match. They were leading by one now. They only needed three more matches to win the game.

"Karin, once I serve stay out of my way," Guren twisted her racket in her hands "that blonde haired bitch is mine."

Karin looked at her partner warily but nodded in agreement anyway.

Guren took an overhead shot. Hinata countered it with a hard backhand. Karin stood back letting Guren take the next hit. The ball rocketed over the net.

Blood trickled from Ino's lips and pain engulfed the right side of her face.

"Shit" Ino could feel her cheek swelling up. She spat out the blood that was building in her mouth. "I didn't even see the ball"

Guren sneered at the scene in front of her. _Now she'll give up just as her friends did. _

"Ino, are you okay?" Hinata winced at the redness of Ino's cheek.

"Are you okay?" repeated the umpire running towards them. "Can you continue?"

Ino placed a hand on her cheek and winced. More blood was building in her mouth from where she accidentally bit her cheek. She looked at the worried faces of her friends in the stand. _I can't give up right now. They need us! _

Ino grabbed her bottle of water. Taking a drink, she swished it around her mouth before spitting it out. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think that is their point right?"

The smirk fell from Guren's face when she saw Ino pick her racket up and return to the court.

The umpire also returned to his previous position.

"Fifteen - Love"

* * *

The game continued as normal. Ino tried to forget about the throbbing in her mouth, but from the corner of her eye, she could see her cheek turning blue.

Both teams had won an extra match leaving the score Five - Four to Konoha. If Konoha won one more match, they would win the game.

"Karin!" As the game went on, Guren was getting more and more frustrated "Can't you do anything? I feel like I'm the only one trying. You're making us both look bad. If the school shuts down it will be your fault"

Karin glared at Guren, anger surging through her. _She wants me to do something. Fine!_

Karin served the ball as hard as she could.

"Hinata!" various Konoha high students cried out as the fury-filled ball hit the delicate girl on the side of the head.

Hinata's vision blurred as the ball struck her temple hard. She stumbled back slightly as dizziness overtaking her. Hinata held her head trying to stop the vertigo.

"Great shot," Karin grinned at Guren's compliment. Guren turned towards Hinata tauntingly. "You might as well give up now sweetie. You can't beat us. I can see it in you, you're not as strong as your friend. You're just going to lose"

Hinata ignored the tears that sprang to her eyes. She had heard those words her whole life. Even her father thought she was weak. _No matter what I do, I'm always so weak_.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped up from the stands. Everyone had heard Guren's snide remarks and like hell was he going to let Hinata believe it. "Hinata! Come one, you can do it. You're not weak, you're stronger then you think. Kick their asses! "

Taking a deep breath, Hinata pushed through the pain. Gripping her racket firmly, she raised her hand stopping the umpire from approaching her. _I can still do this. Ino got hurt and is still playing. I can do this too. I have to do this for everyone. _

"Let's do this!" Hinata tightened her ponytail.

"Forty-five - Thirty."

* * *

From then on, it didn't matter how hard Ino and Hinata tried, the pain from their injuries hindered their abilities to play properly. Ino took a deep breath. Blood was still trickling in her mouth. She spat out another mouthful.

"We have to keep trying Hinata," Ino tried to keep a positive attitude but she knew it was futile.

The Oto team only needed one more point to win the match. If they won the match, they won the set. Hinata ran forward. She saw the ball in front of her as her arm came shooting out in an underarm in front of her. Hinata's dizziness returned as she dived causing her to miss the ball by inches.

"Six - Five. The winners of the tennis tournament is Team One from Oto high"

Karin jumped up and down. The Oto high students went wild in their stands. Guren walked over to Kabuto with her hands on her hips, smugness etched on her face.

* * *

Hinata staggered over to the bench sitting next to Ino. She rested her head on her knees, trying to hide the tears that were already flowing down her face.

"Stop crying," Neji placed an ice pack on the back of Hinata's neck, startling the girl. Looking up, Hinata saw all her friends surrounding her. Neji readjusted the ice packs so it sat on Hinata's head. "We still have fifteen more events to prepare for. So stop grieving over one little loss"

"Neji's right Hinata," Naruto sat down in between her and Ino "You played awesomely. You have to teach me how to hit. Last time I played tennis, I threw the ball in the air and it hit me on the head"

"That's a lie Naruto," Sakura whacked him on the head "He threw the ball in the air, smacked himself with the racket _then_ the ball hit him on the head."

Hinata burst out laughing at Naruto's embarrassed face. Kiba squeezed the younger girl's shoulder in support before turning back to Sakura who was in the middle of another embarrassing Naruto story.

"Okay, so when we were about ten, we go over Sasuke's for a sleepover. The next morning Sasuke and I wake up to see Naruto's missing from his bed. So we search the entire house. Seriously we're looking everywhere for nearly over and hour, just to find Naruto cuddling up with Sasuke's fifty year old housekeeper. His face was like in her chest, and I'm pretty sure he was purring."

"Sakura! It's not what it sounds like. I got up to go to the bathroom in the night and lost my way. I thought it was Sasuke's room." Naruto whined at the pinkette but secretly he didn't mind. Hinata was finally laughing along with everyone.

"I remember that sleepover. My mother still tells it at dinner parties," interrupted Itachi. He and the rest of the Konoha supervisors approached the laughing teenagers.

"We have information on the next event," announced Nagato.

Itachi pulled out twelve sheets of paper "In two weeks there will be an art competition. Everyone who applies will be given an hour to work on their art project. The finished outcome will be shown in an exhibition. The judges won't know who produced which piece."

"Sai, you better win that one," Ino grabbed the young artist's arm "Not to put pressure on you but we're one down now so …"

"Don't worry Ino," Sai patted Ino's hand. "I'll get us back on par"

"Itachi-san," Sakura pulled the older Uchiha to one side and place an empty medicine container in his hand "Tell Sasuke, thank you."

Itachi watched Sakura walk back to her friends before he looked down at the tub with his family insignia on it. _Maybe there is still a way for Sasuke to return to Konoha. I just need his friends to help show him the way. _

"Naruto, Sakura can I have a word?"

* * *

A/N: Oh god this chapter was so hard to type. I didn't want to just type the boring parts of the matches but I didn't want to rush over them either. Then after this week's Naruto manga chapter I lost total inspiration. Sorry if this chapter is meh = (.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

School wars

A/n: Hey guys, how is everyone? Again just a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favoured/ alerted. You're all so sweet. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the new chapter! Just a note from the previous chapter. I realised some people might not recognise Guren. She was the Crystal-User in the anime. Thank you to SasuSaku993, her review reminded me that some readers may only follow the Manga.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura brushed the front of her white summer dress as she stood outside the Uchiha mansion. She looked down at her watch. "Where's that idiot at?"

"Sakura!" Naruto ran around the corner, his orange shirt dishevelled as he skidded across the pavement in front of her. He hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto," Sakura looked at her watch again. "You're ten minutes late, where have you been?"

"There was some ramen on sale at this store…"

"Naruto!" Sakura huffed out her cheeks making Naruto laugh at her.

"Sakura, you look so cute,"

"Shut up, Baka!"

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto turned towards the mansion gates. "You ready?"

Sakura nodded following her best friend up the drive. Reaching the door, they looked at each other. Taking a deep breath, Sakura knocked on the front door.

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps approaching. A black lock of spiky hair poked out from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared at the two intruders in his doorway. Naruto frowned at his former friend. Sakura just looked down at the ground avoiding the accusatory look.

"Sasuke, is that anyway to speak to my guests?" Itachi appeared behind Sasuke, grabbing the door from his little brother. He opened it wider as he welcomed his company in.

"Guests?"

"Yes, I asked them to join us for dinner today. Kaasan is already aware and thought it a pleasant idea. So be polite,"

"Thank you, Itachi-san" Sakura bowed deeply, pushing Naruto down to copy her movements.

"Sakura, please," Itachi grabbed the girl by her shoulders bringing her upright "We're friends, you don't have to be so formal."

Sasuke watched the whole exchange, rolling his eyes before leaving to go upstairs. The further he was from them the happier he was.

* * *

Sakura followed Itachi into the kitchen where Mikoto was pottering around. The Uchiha matriarch was trying to reach something in the back of a high cupboard but couldn't quite get it.

"Itachi, could you reach the bowl for me? It's right at the back," A hand reached up to help her, pulling down the china bowl she was asking for "Thank you Ita—"

Mikoto looked at the aqua-eyed young man standing next to her

"Naruto? Oh my! Naruto!" Mikoto put down the bowl, throwing her arms around the teenager " How are you? Look how big you've gotten. You're so tall,"

"Hi Mikoto-san" Naruto gave the older woman a gentle hug. Mikoto turned when she noticed someone else in the kitchen.

"Sakura!"

"Mikoto-san," Both female jumped into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly "How have you been? How is Fugaku-san?"

"Oh we're fine. Old but fine. Honey, look how pretty you've gotten" Mikoto held the Sakura at arms length to get a good look at her. "I didn't think you could get more beautiful but you have,"

A light blush rose on her cheeks. She quickly changed the conversation. "Do you need some help?"

"No but stay and talk to me," Mikoto let go of Sakura's hand running back to the oven "I haven't talked to you in such a long time. How is Sasori? And you parents?"

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table next to Itachi as they watched the women talk about from parents to school to work.

* * *

"Sakura, Naruto" Fugaku sat down at the table, nodding to his guests. "How have you been?"

"Fine Oji-san," replied Naruto. Sakura not so gently elbowed him in the ribs. Naruto groaned out. "I mean Fugaku-san, we're good. How are you?"

"How is business Fugaku-san?" asked Sakura politely.

"Things are good" Fugaku smiled at Sakura "How come I haven't seen you two around lately? Been busy with school?"

Sakura avoided the question, looking at Naruto to help "Well I've been away. Iruka's currently studying in America so I've been living with Jiraiya until he returns"

"Oh, how is the old fool?"

"He's great; his publishing company is really growing. He should be visiting soon. He says he misses me but I think he just wants to see Baa-chan"

All talked halted when Sasuke entered the room.

"Chichi,"

"Sasuke," Fugaku greeted his youngest son

"I'm going to help Mikoto-san," Sakura got up abruptly and turned towards the kitchen area.

* * *

Dinner had pasted nicely. Sasuke ignore everyone in the room, with the exception of his parents. Yet even he couldn't help but listen to the bustling stories his ex-friends told, a smirk appearing every now and then.

"… so I introduce Sai to Chouji and all I hear is 'Nice to meet you Fa —' I had to slap my hand across his mouth before the cursed word came out, but even then Sai doesn't get the hint and next time he sees Chouji he just has to say it. You'll never believe Chouji has so much energy till you see him trying to kill someone."

Naruto let out a hearty laugh, slapping the table. Sakura and Mikoto were gathering the dinner plates as Sakura finished with her story.

"Sasuke never told us that one before," smiled Fugaku wiping his eyes. Everyone froze to look at the Uchiha head.

"That happened after Sasuke left," whispered Sakura, turning to leave with the dishes. Naruto followed with the set Mikoto had gathered

"I never did get why you left Konoha Sasuke?" Fugaku wiped his mouth with his serviette. "I know I told you to get rid of distractions but I didn't think you would take it so far. I certainly didn't mean your friends,"

Sasuke glared down at the table in front of him. _I had to leave. What happened nearly ruined everything. I can't have it happening again, and I can't tell any of you. _

Sakura, Naruto and Mikoto re-entered the dining hall, desserts in hand.

"So Sakura, you've been close with Sai since he moved here. What is this Sai like?" asked Itachi, trying to ease the tension in the room "I mean Zetsu never really talks about him. I don't think they have a good relationship"

"Sai's great. After Naruto left, I had no one in my classes then Sai came. He's a bit screwed up, " Sakura sat down in her seat again "I mean both him and Zetsu-San are adopted but their father isn't really nice. He won't even give them his last name. Sai told me his father said something about 'bonds making you weaker'. So for his, and I'm assuming Zetsu-San's, whole life Danzo kept them at a arms length. It really messed with Sai's head, it's the reason he doesn't get personal interactions. I don't like him at all."

"Bond making you weaker," Sasuke commented eating his dessert. "Sounds like a smart man their father,"

Everyone ignored the younger Uchiha's obvious jibe. Itachi _did_ give a swift kick under the table causing Sasuke to grunt out.

"Did you say Danzo?" Itachi noticed his father's interest peak at the name.

"Yes, Shimaru Danzo. I think that's his last name."

"He's currently campaigning to become mayor. He wants Sarutobi-san to step down."

"Well I'll never vote for him. I want the old man for the next few years, then I'll take over as mayor," Naruto folded his arms determinedly.

"Dobe,"

"Sasuke!" Mikoto scolded her younger son. "I think that's very… ambitious of you Naruto."

* * *

Everyone finished the rest of their meal with mild chitchat here and there. Mikoto got up to wash the dishes when Sakura and Naruto stopped her.

"We'll do it! It's the least we can do. Food was delicious."

Mikoto thanked them before urging Sasuke to help as well.

Sakura scrubbed at the plates hard as an awkward silence fell in the kitchen. Her fingers brushed Sasuke's as she passed him a soapy plate. She ignored the shiver that went up her back as she continued with the task.

"When are you coming back to Konoha?" asked Naruto, sick of the silence.

"Never," Sasuke hoped his answer would make the blonde back off.

"Sasuke stop with your bitch fit. Your grades are back up and even your parents want you back at Konoha."

"I don't want to come back"

"Naruto, leave him alone," Sakura interrupted the fight, "If he wants to run away then let him. If he can't grow up it's not our place to force him."

"That's rich coming from you Sakura," Sasuke glared at the girl "If it wasn't for you…"

"Don't blame just me for _our_ mistake"

"What the hell happened between you?"

"Nothing!" both Sasuke and Sakura shouted at Naruto. Naruto looked taken aback. Turning back to the dripping stack of dishes, Naruto continued wiping and storing them away.

Luckily, Itachi entered the kitchen relieving the unbearable tension between the teens. "Need any help?"

Sakura smiled at the older boy, nodding. Trying to meet Naruto's eyes, she quickly sent him an apologetic smile, which he returned understandingly. _I still want to know what happened. If it was enough to rip our friendship apart, I need to know. _

"Do you guys have anything planned over the next few weeks? I mean, we all know the art project is due at the end of next week," Itachi leaned against the kitchen counter, helping Naruto store the dishes away "Any plans in between?"

"We got invited to a party by some people from Oto on Saturday," Sasuke froze at the mention of the party. He knew what Oto parties were like and they weren't for people like Sakura. "I don't think we're going to go though. Ino wants to but I don't trust those Oto creeps."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pinkette causing the girl to blush with realisation "Sorry Sasuke, I meant the other creeps. Oh! I mean those other people not you!"

Sakura slapped a foam-covered hand on her forehead causing suds to spray ever.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the bubble-covered female. He grabbed a dishtowel and proceeded to clean the bubbles from Sakura's forehead. Their eyes met briefly, as Itachi gently wiped her nose.

Sasuke frowned at the overly friendly nature of his brother. Ignoring both of their presences, he rinsed the dishes harder then necessary.

"Thanks," Sakura averted her eyes also returning to washing.

* * *

"Thanks for the food Mikoto-san," Naruto hugged the petite Uchiha gently; Sakura copied his actions before they both turned towards the door.

"Thank you for inviting us over Itachi-san," Sakura bowed to the older boy.

"The pleasure was mine Sakura" Itachi, once more, caught her mid-bow and held her upright "What did I say about formalities?"

Instead, Itachi gave Sakura a gentle hug. Sasuke scoffed at the scene before exiting the hallway.

Watching the bright pair leave, Mikoto turned to her eldest son "Do you think that helped at all?"

"Not really" Itachi leaned against the doorframe, watching the Konoha pair walk home "There's something more to Sasuke leaving Kaasan, and I need to find out what it is"

* * *

Sakura sat reading her biology textbook when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sai," Sakura answered.

"Sakura, where are you?" Sai sounded worried on the other end.

"At home. Why?"

"Is Ino with you?"

"No. What's happened?" Sakura put down her textbook. She grabbed her trainers slipping them on.

"We got into a fight. She wanted to go to that Oto party tonight and I told her not to. She got mad and I think she's went there,"

"Why didn't you go after her?" Sakura shrugged on her coat quickly.

"Danzo's won't let me go. It won't look good for his campaign if I out partying with the delinquents of Oto high."

"Fine, I'll go get the pig,"

"Arigato"

Sakura ran past her brother's room "Sasori, I'm going out for half an hour. I'll be back quickly!"

* * *

Sakura pulled up outside the party house. Lights shone brightly and music blasted out of the windows.

Squeezing past a couple making out, Sakura made her way through the doorway. She entered the living room, which was filled with a sea of grinding teenagers. Sakura felt someone push up behind her so she quickly sidestepped him so not to be dragged in as well.

Sakura walked to the kitchen bumping into many alcohol-fuelled teenagers on the way. Looking at some of them closely, Sakura noticed their pupils were dilated. One thought came to mind. _Drugs._

"Hey Pinkie!" Sakura turned to the somewhat familiar voice. Suigetsu jumped through a couple kissing, vigorously. "What are you doing here? Is Sasuke with you?"

"No" Sakura opened a random door. Her eyes widened before she closed the door with a slam.

"Orgy room?"

Sakura nodded trying to burn the images from her head. Shaking herself clear, she looked at Suigetsu "Have you seen Ino?"

"Long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, great figure?" Suigetsu rubbed his chin.

"Yes!"

"Last I saw her; She was heading upstairs with some guys."

"Shit!" Sakura sprinted towards the staircase, tripping over the various bodies littering it. She could feel her heart in her throat.

Suigetsu watched the pinkette scramble away as he pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted.

"Yo Sasuke! Where are you at?" Suigetsu grabbed a shot from a random person and downed it.

"I'm studying. What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just thought you should know your pink princess is here," Suigetsu heard the Uchiha curse down the phone. Hanging up Suigetsu went back to join his friends.

* * *

A/N:Why do I find this chapter so boring? Tell me honestly, was the dinner party boring? Sorry for the cliff-hanger hehe. Although I am quite proud of myself, four chapters in two weeks. I bet I've just jinxed myself, now watch as I get double-shifts at work haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

School wars

A/n: Hey fanfictioners, another day, another chapter. Once again, I would like to thank you everyone who favours/alerts and reviews my story. I keep writing for you guys.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ino! Ino!" Sakura shouted in the halls. Running around, she looked in every room that she came across. Couples occupied most of them; the images made Sakura feel sick to the stomach. _Ino where are you? You better not be doing anything stupid!_

Finally, Sakura came to a locked door; inside she could hear a group of boys laughing. Listening carefully she heard a female groan.

"Ino! Ino! Open this door now! Ino please open the door!"

Sakura punched at the door. Getting nowhere, she started slamming her shoulder into it. Hitting harder and harder, the door opened making Sakura fall through onto the floor.

Looking around Sakura saw three familiar boys from Oto high all grinning at her. Sakura glared back, when a groan caught her attention. She scrambled off the floor as she recognised the platinum blonde ponytail draped across the bed in front of her.

"Ino! Ino, sweetie, are you okay?" Sakura climbed on the bed, gently lifting the teenager's head on to her lap. Ino's head lolled from side to side as sweat dripped from her brow.

Sakura noticed that Ino's clothes were crumpled up. "Ino, look at me. Come on. Please,"

Sakura pried open Ino's eyes. Her pupils were dilated and Sakura could smell alcohol on her best friend's breath. Ino's gaze was unfocused, she barely recognized her own friend. "Sak'ra?"

"What did you give her?" Sakura hissed at the teens. Once more Ino's eyes started to close as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Now, now Sakura," a familiar voice answered "She should know not accept drinks of random guys. You never know what could be in them."

"Zaku!" Sakura glared at the Oto high male. Turning her attention back to Ino, Sakura tried to shaking her awake. "Zaku, tell me what happened. What did you do to her?"

"Sakura, really I'm hurt" Zaku put a hand over his heart, feigning a look of pain "Why do you think we would do anything to your friend?"

"I swear Zaku! If you did anything to her…," Sakura pulled Ino closer to her, straightening out her top. "When Tsunade-Sama finds ou—,"

"I wouldn't do that Sakura," Zaku's face turned serious as he took a step towards the two girls "Not if you want to keep your friend's dignity and self-respect safe?"

"What do you mean?" Tears were springing to Sakura's eyes as a thousand things ran through her mind.

"Oh don't worry. We didn't touch her, but there's a few photos I'd like you to look at." Zaku pulled out his cell phone, and gave it to Sakura. Scrolling through, Sakura saw at least twenty pictures of Ino naked. Her clothes pulled in all directions.

"Why?" Sakura threw the cell phone across the room into the wall opposite. "What did she ever do to you? I'm going to make you pay!"

Jumping to her feet, Sakura lunged at Zaku. Her fist skimmed past his face. Zaku grabbed her arm and swung her around so her back was against his front. Gripping her wrists with one hand, Zaku pulled Sakura close.

"Sakura, calm down," with his free hand, Zaku moved Sakura's hair so he could rest his chin in between her shoulder and neck. "You don't want to do anything stupid because Jirobo and Kidomaru over there also took some picture. If I get mad, they get mad and I don't think you want them to leak the pictures do you?"

"No, please don't." Sakura pleaded with the boys. "It could ruin Ino's future." Sakura knew how Ino always wanted to go to college and study to be a psychiatrist. _If these pictures get out, they could harm her chances of a good future. _

"Just do what I say and I'll make sure they delete their copies. I'll have to keep mine obviously, for leverage."

"What do you want?" Sakura hated how weak she sounded as a sob escaped from her lips "You want me to lose in the tournament then fine? Just please don't do that to Ino. I'll do anything,"

"I don't care about that silly competition," scoffed Zaku. He moved his chin up and down Sakura's neck causing her to shudder. "What I want is simple. I want is you to go out with me"

"What?"

"You see Sakura; I've always had a thing for you. Since we were twelve actually. I always thought of you as innocent but then that one time you showed me how feisty you could be. It's a rare mix innocence and a temper. Kind of a turn on," Zaku let go of Sakura's arms that he held behind her back. He brought his hands to her waist keeping her body against his.

"What time? I don't remember." Sakura tried to ignore Zaku's grinding behind her

"I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

_Zaku pushed Rock Lee against the alleyway wall. "Come on freak! You acted all high and mighty during the soccer match. What about now?" _

"_I don't want to fight Zaku," Rock Lee wiped the blood from his burst lip "If I came across conceited then I'm sorry. If you wish, I could give you some tips to help you improve your own skills. " _

"_Why you little—,"_

"_Hey!" A feminine shout caught Zaku's attention. A pink haired girl ran over to Rock Lee. Zaku watched her bite her plump lip in worry, her long tresses swaying as she helped the injured boy up from the ground. "Lee are you okay?" _

"_Yes, Sakura-san. I'm fine" Lee smiled at Sakura, wincing as his burst lip stretched with the action. _

"_Why did you hit him?" Sakura glared at Zaku, her eyes sparkling in anger "No one hurts my friends!"_

_Zaku fell back onto the floor, when the girl's small fist made contact with his cheek. He just sat there in awe as Sakura helped Rock Lee out of the alleyway, ranting and raving at him for not fighting back. _

* * *

"Since then, I couldn't forget about you Sakura," Sakura tried to squirm out of Zaku's grip but he tightened it further "Then I saw you at the school meeting and knew I wanted you to be my girlfriend, but I also knew you would never go out with me"

"How do you know? You could have just asked! Why drag Ino into this?" Sakura screamed at Zaku, her gaze returning to the unconscious girl on the bed.

"Come on Sakura. Everyone in the English speaking world knows about you and Uchiha" Zaku got mad when Sakura froze in his arms, proving his point correct. "You would never have said yes! So I needed something you couldn't say no to. That's why this had to happen."

Sakura felt her knees go weak. _This is all my fault._

"Sakura from today you're my girlfriend. I just want you to give me a chance. I really like you Sakura and I know in time you'll feel the same way. So, from now you do what I say, when I say. Do you understand? If you don't then…"

Jirobo and Kidomaru waved their cell phones at Sakura. Two different pictures of Ino illuminated their screens.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheek as she looked over at Ino again. _I'm so sorry you were dragged into this. _

"Fine. I'll do it." Sakura hung her head in defeat.

Zaku smirked, letting go of the pinkette so she could go back to her friend. Sakura pulled Ino up of the bed. Consciousness was starting to pull at the intoxicated girl causing her to groan out. Ino managed to get to her feet but still leaned heavily onto Sakura.

Seeing a lump in Sakura's jean pocket, Zaku helped himself to her cell phone. Sakura quickly took a step back before she realised Zaku's intentions. Picking up his own broken cell phone, he reattached all the pieces. Quickly, he swapped numbers before placing the cell phone back into Sakura's pocket, taking his time pushing it in. Sakura quivered in disgust.

* * *

Sasuke barged into the rowdy house, the smell of alcohol filling his nostrils. In the crowd, he spotted familiar head of white hair.

Suigetsu was swaying along with the crowd, unknown women grinding against him left, right and centre. He was having the time of his life until he was yanked away violently.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke quickly made his way over to the drunken student, pulling him away from his harem "Where's Sakura?"

"Oh hey Sasuke. Pretty pink? She went upstairs to find her friend. Her friend didn't look to good though. I think the non-alcoholic drinks are spiked, I better find Karin…."

Suigetsu kept babbling on but Sasuke was already gone.

Sasuke was just about to ascend the stairs, when Sakura appeared at the top, Ino hanging from her. On the other side of Ino was Zaku. The two teens carefully brought Ino down the stairway, Zaku kicking at the people lying on the steps.

"Sakura!" Sasuke glared at her "What are you doing here?"

"Calm down Uchiha," smirked Zaku. He loved making people's blood boil "I invited her."

Sasuke completely ignored his classmate "You're not supposed to be here?"

"I came to get Ino and what I do is none of your business Sasuke," Sakura was already making her way towards the door when Zaku stopped her.

Grabbing her chin, he placed a light kiss on her lips. He couldn't help the grin that spread on his face when he saw Sasuke's shocked expression. The shock was soon replaced by anger as Sasuke grabbed Zaku's collar.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Sasuke shook Zaku, slamming him into the staircase banister.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Smirk still in place, Zaku looked over at Sakura who was frozen by the kiss. It was only when she noticed Jirobo take his cell phone out that she snapped out of her daze.

"Sasuke let him go!" Sakura awkwardly walked over to Sasuke, Ino still leaning on her. She pulled lightly on the angry Uchiha's sleeve, trying to loosen his grip. "Sasuke, I said let him go!"

"Yeah Uchiha, listen to my girl and let me go," Zaku sneered.

"Sakura isn't _your _girl" Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Sasuke!" Sakura pulled harder this time. "He's telling the truth. I'm going out with Zaku,"

Sasuke froze at the pinkette's confession. Giving Zaku one final push, Sasuke turned towards the Sakura who was trying to avoid his gaze. Before he could speak, she turned towards Zaku. "Help me get Ino into my car."

Zaku straightened out his shirt "My pleasure,"

Sasuke stood still as he watched Zaku take Ino's free arm and helped walk her to the pinkette's car.

Coming out of his state of confusion, Sasuke followed the pair out of the house.

He waited until Ino was placed in the car safely then he grabbed Sakura's arm. "Sakura what the hel—"

He was cut off when Zaku gripped his wrist. "Uchiha I would appreciate it if you let go of my girlfriend's arm"

Zaku didn't like Sasuke touching Sakura, not when she was finally his. The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to come back into Sakura's life when he had finally gotten her.

"Zaku, it's okay." Sakura couldn't risk a fight breaking out. She had to protect Ino. "Just let me talk to Sasuke. Nothing will happen. I promise."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Sakura made it sound like he was the dangerous one.

"Okay," Zaku nodded at Sakura, letting go of the Uchiha's wrist. He knew Sakura wasn't stupid; she wouldn't do anything that could harm her friends in anyway possible. Placing a kiss on Sakura's cheek, he turned to go back to the house "I'll call you later, so keep your cell phone on"

Waiting until Zaku left, Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Why are you going out with him?"

"Why not Sasuke? I'm single, I can go out with whoever I want," Sakura frowned back at him.

"Sakura, he isn't as sweet as you think. Zaku is dangerous; you have to break up with him,"

"You can't tell me what to do Sasuke. We're not friends anymore. You made that quite clear when you left!" Sakura was now screaming at Sasuke. She had kept her anger bottled up for so long but seeing him, so much over the last month was really wearing her down. "If I want to date Zaku, I will!"

"Sakura, you will break up with him now!" Sasuke took a step towards Sakura but she took one-step back.

"No! I won't. You have no right in my life not anymore," Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around herself. Her body was shaking from the tears that were building up in her. She could feel her emotions boiling over. She couldn't hold back anymore. "I waited for you, Sasuke. For fifteen years, I waited and you threw me away. You act as if what happened was all my fault but you were there as well. You could have said no but you didn't. I fell in love and I thought you had too, but you proved to me that you don't know what love is, Sasuke. So please stay away from me and stay out of my life. You did a great job for the last two years so please continue doing so"

Sakura wiped the tears leaking from her eyes as she walked forward to car. She didn't bother looking back at Sasuke as she drove away. Her gaze went to her rear-view mirror as she looked at Ino who was lying across the back seat. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

"Fuck!" Sasuke punched the mailbox next to him as he watched Sakura drive off. Running both hands through his hair, he took a deep breath.

_Stupid girl! Why is she going out with Zaku? _Sasuke pulled at his locks trying to get his thoughts in order._ I don't know what to do. I want to stay away from her but I can't let her go out with him. What do I do? _

Sasuke got into his own car. He hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand before resting his head on it. _Why were we so stupid back then? One mistake's fucked up everything._

Sasuke started up his car, his mind still a blur. Yet only one thought out of hundreds was clear to him. _I have to get Sakura away from Zaku. _

* * *

A/n: I swear fellow fanfictioners I do have a life, even though I just updated this story yesterday haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do please leave a review. You will be rewarded with my love. 3


End file.
